


Morning fluff

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Just finished a reread of the series and needed to write some fluff





	Morning fluff

“Good morning babe,” Ferus told Roan as he walked into the kitchen in nothing but sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

“Morning Fer,” Roan responded warmly, leaning forward to kiss his husband. Ferus smiled as he kissed Roan back before pressing a kiss to their child who Roan was holding.

“I’ll be more than happy to take this off your hands,” Ferus said taking the coffee mug from Roan, smiling as he took a sip of Roan’s favorite coffee.

“Every morning,” Roan sighed as he shifted their daughter in his arms. “And I thought I would be able to enjoy my coffee in peace since I assumed you would be sleeping in.” 

“I decided against sleeping in because I missed my pillow and warmth and the more time I get to spend with the two of you, the better for you guys,” Ferus said grinning.

Roan laughed. “Funny.”

“But true,” Ferus said giving Roan a passionate kiss. “I love you. Both of you,” he added before kissing his daughters forehead.

“Mmmm. We love you too. Now give me my coffee back,” Roan told Ferus who sighed and gave it back to his husband. Roan sighed happily after taking a sip of his coffee. “Thanks for not drinking it all.” 

Ferus laughed softly as he made some coffee for himself. “I’m not completely mean.” 

“No, not completely,” Roan teased gently nudging Ferus.

Ferus stuck his tongue out at his husband before taking their child. “At least she doesn’t think I’m mean at all.”

Roan laughed as he leaned against the counter, lifting his mug to his mouth. “No, not now. Wait till she hits her teen years.”

Ferus sighed. “Luckily for both of us, it will be a while before that happens…She’s so cute like this. I wish she could stay this young forever.” 

Roan smiled and after finishing his coffee he moved to wrap his arms around his husband. “Hmm. It'd be nice, but it’s also nice seeing them grow up and become their own person.”

Ferus smiled and kissed his daughters forehead. “Yeah. I know she’s almost one but it’s still hard to believe that I’m a father you know?”

Roan kissed Ferus’s forehead. “Yeah, but you’re an amazing father…despite being a slightly annoying husband.”

“Hey,” Ferus pouted as Roan chuckled.

“I’m kidding Fer. You’re seriously the best and I am so grateful to have you in my life. We both are.”

As Ferus held his daughter and looked at his husband, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect life, even if he did forget about his coffee, letting it go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished a reread of the series and needed to write some fluff


End file.
